Candy
Were you looking for Candy's counterparts: Cindy, Old Candy, the Cat, or Shadow Candy? FNAC= Candy, also known as Candy the Cat, is an antagonist in Five Nights at Candy's. Before Five Nights at Candy's was planned, Candy was simply a fan made Five Nights at Freddy's animatronic created by Emil Macko. Appearance Candy is a blue animatronic cat that wears a red tie and has red rosy cheeks. He also has purple eyelids, with black and dotty whiskers. Old Candy and Candy also have a similar appearance as they both are blue cats with pointy ears. When he moves off stage, he has white glowing pupils. Additionally, his iris can occasionally become smaller, depending on the situation Candy is in. Locations Candy will be standing next to Cindy in the Main Stage; sometimes, Cindy will roam off stage with Candy still standing. Candy then will be standing in front of the Cindy cardboard display in the Main Hall 1, then he will either stand in front of Chester's stage curtains in the Secondary Party Room, advancing to the Arcade Area, standing in front of what seems to be a Candy the Cat-based arcade machine, and after that, will go to Backstage 2 to stand around the middle of the area, and finally end up at the left doorway in Backstage 1. Candy may also go to Main Hall 3, then Main Hall 2, and finally stand nearby the right doorway in the Entrance Hall. Once he is blocked by the door, he will return to the Main Stage. Behavior Candy and Cindy are known for coming and returning to the Office more frequently than any of the animatronics, with Blank as an exception. Candy can be seen at either doorway with glowing white pupils. If the player does not close the door in front of him while he is by one of the doorways, Candy will soon jumpscare the player. Candy also has the ability to jumpscare the player while a power outage occurs. Unlike Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's, Candy will wait outside the Office while the head lamp light in the Office is flashing. Soon after the light is gone, Candy jumpscares the player. Trivia *In the first promotional teaser of Five Nights at Candy's, Candy's head seems to be wider. This is most likely because of an illusion, due to the shadow. *Originally (as shown on Emil Macko's Tumblr posts) Candy didn't have red cheeks, dotted whiskers, or his red tie until later. *Candy was once stolen, and used in the fangame The Return of Freddy's by BFPFilms/PoniatorFilms. He was renamed to Sugar, and people thought that Poniator was the real creator of Candy. This was proven wrong, and Poniator removed Candy/Sugar from the first game, he however added him in the sequels, but he modeled the character by himself. *According to game's creator, Candy and Cindy are twins. *The Candy model seen in Five Nights at Candy's is a V2, as seen on Emil Macko's Imgur page. **In his second version, Candy has more texture. He is also not as glossy anymore. *Candy has the most jumpscares in the game. He has three jumpscares in total. *Sometimes, during the power outage sequence, Blank can occasionaly jumpscare the player, even when Candy is supposed to. **Candy can also jumpscare the player, even after when Blank breaks the window. *The jumpscare animation used in Candy's jumpscare, after the power outage sequence, is similar to a jumpscare animated by Emil Macko, as seen in here and here *In Night 4's cutscene, it is revealed that Candy and Cindy were both created on 9/25/1987. *Candy's nose on the poster in the Office honks when clicked. The same goes for Cindy, except she has a higher pitched honk. This is similar to the easter egg that also occurs on the whole Five Nights at Freddy's series. **Same goes for the second game, but the player must click on Candy's plush on the desk. |-|FNAC 2= Candy, also known as New Candy or Withered New Candy, returns in Five Nights at Candy's 2 in a disrepaired state as a newer model. Appearance New Candy appears in two forms, his "Normal" state, as seen in the Extra menu and throughout the Minigames, as well as his "Withered" form seen in the normal gameplay. New Candy is a blue cat animatronic with a white stomach and face. He has brown eyes, red rosy cheeks, a red tie, blue eyelids, along with black and dotty whiskers. Compared to New Cindy, who has a more curved, female body, he has a more rounded body to make it more obvious that New Candy is male. New Candy looks similar to the normal Candy overall, but with a few tweaks. His joints no longer appear to clip in the suit parts. The teeth that were sharp are less sharp now. However Withered New Candy is the same as New Candy but broken. His left eye is gone, exposing the endoskeleton eye. He is also missing the white part of his left ear and parts of the left side of his head. His right arm's covering is nearly gone, while parts of his upper left arm is exposed. Some of his tie and most of the lower half of his belly is also gone. His upper left leg appears to be missing part of its covering too. Behavior Candy will become active on Night 3, moving through the building, and will try to enter the Main Hall. If Candy is in the Main Hall, the player has to use a telephone in another room, in order to ward off Candy. If the player doesn't take action, New Candy will draw closer and soon jumpscare the player. He can jumpscare the player, if they have the Maintenance Panel up, or if they are looking around the Main Hall. He will start in Cam 016 on Night 3, Cam 013 on Night 4, and Cam 014 on both Night 5 and Night 7. Trivia *At first, most people thought he was a withered version of the Candy model shown in the first Five Nights at Candy's game. This was later proved to be wrong; he is a withered version of a newer model of Candy. *He is one of the five characters that are guided by the phone's ringing sound, the other ones being Cindy, Blank, RAT and CAT. *Candy appeared at the beginning of the Five Nights at Candy's 2 trailer with New Cindy. *Because of his and New Cindy's different appearance, from the original Candy and Cindy, some people thought that the game was actually a prequel to Five Nights at Candy's. This was disproven at the release of the game. *Emil Macko confirmed that he created a new body for Candy in Five Nights at Candy's 2. *In the Five Nights at Candy's 3 Minigame Teaser Trailer, a minigame featuring Candy and the Penguin is shown. This proves that Candy and the Penguin will appear in Five Nights at Candy's 3 in some way. |-|Audio= FNAC FNAC2 |-|Gallery= Five Nights at Candy's Menu Screen latest-36.png|Candy in the main menu screen. latest-38.png|Candy twitching in the main menu screen. latest-30.png|Candy twitching in the main menu screen. Output EcLNpz.gif|Candy twitching in the main menu screen. Candy.png|Candy from the Extra menu. Gameplay Five nights at candy s official cindy y candy by thesitcixd-d91urkj.png|Candy and Cindy in the Main Stage. Candy cam 1.png|Candy in the Main Stage without Cindy. Five nights at candy s official candy by thesitcixd-d91utuv.png|Candy in the Main Hall 1. Candy cam 2 dark.png|Candy in Main Hall 1, dark. Candy cam 5.png|Candy in Main Hall 3. Candy cam 5 dark.png|Candy in Main Hall 3, dark. Five nights at candy s official candy by thesitcixd-d91uss4.png|Candy in the Main Hall 2. Candy cam 3 dark.png|Candy in Main Hall 2, dark. Candy cam 4.png|Candy by the right doorway in the Entrance Hall. Candy cam 9.png|Candy in the Secondary Party Room. Candy cam 9 dark.png|Candy in the Secondary Party Room, dark. Candy cam 8.png|Candy in the Arcade Area. Candy cam 8 dark.png|Candy in the Arcade Area, dark. Five nights at candy s official candy by thesitcixd-d91vl1c.png|Candy in the Backstage 2. Candy cam 7 dark.png|Candy in Backstage 2, dark. Candy cam 6.png|Candy in Backstage 1. Shiny eyes left door.gif|Candy at the left door. Shiny eyes right door.gif|Candy at the right door. Candy_jumpscare_left.gif|Candy's jumpscare from the left door. Candy_jumpscare_right.gif|Candy's jumpscare from the right door. Candy_jumpscare_power_out.gif|Candy's jumpscare after the power outage. Cutscenes Candy cindy cutscene.png|Candy and Cindy from Night 4's cutscene. Five nights at candy s official candy y cindy by thesitcixd-d91xj6i.png|Candy and Cindy staring at the player, with strange eyes where their regualr eyes would be. Five Nights at Candy's 2 Menu Screen Fnac2 main menu candy semerone.gif|Candy on the main menu. Fixed Candy Extras.png|New Candy from the Extra menu. Candy Extras.png|Withered New Candy from the Extra menu. Gameplay 1453.png|Candy in Cam 011. 156.png|Candy in Cam 012. Candy in Cam 13.png|Candy in Cam 013. Candy in Cam 14.png|Candy in Cam 014. Candy in Cam 15.png|Candy in Cam 015. Candy in Cam 16.png|Candy in Cam 016. Candy in The Main Hall (1).png|Candy, far away in the office. Candy in The Main Hall (2).png|Candy nearing the player in the office Candy in The Main Hall (3).png|Candy close to the player in the office Candy jumpscare (1).gif|Candy's jumpscare when looking at the Maintenance Panel. Candy jumpscare (2).gif|Candy's jumpscare when looking at the office. Minigames 127 FNAC 2 minigame drawing new candy cindy.png|A kid's drawing of New Candy & Cindy. 317 FNAC 2 minigame drawing Blank Candy Cindy band.png|A kid's with New Candy & Cindy rocking out. 734_Candy_without_tie_minigame.png|Candy without his tie in the minigames. Candy_minigame.gif|Candy's walking spite from the minigames. Miscellaneous Teasers Tumblr np5jxtjfvB1tlqf51o1 1280.png|Candy in the first promotional teaser. Teaser_01-rpmpvefx_(2).png|Teaser brightened with binary numbers visible. Tumblr np83gurLMp1tlqf51o1 1280.png|Candy or Cindy by the Right doorway. Fnac gj thumb.jpg|Candy in the Five Nights at Candy's icon. Tumblr_nwjbdoOBNo1tlqf51o1_1280.jpg|Candy from the first teaser of the second game. FNaC2.jpg|Withered Candy in the Five Nights at Candy's 2 icon. In-Game Candy cindy posters closeup.png|The posters of Candy and Cindy in the office. Candy reflection night 6.png|A close up of Candy's reflection in the Night 6 ending screen. Candy_reflection_night_6_dark_rotated.png‎|A close up of Candy's reflection in the Night 6 ending screen. It was rotated and darkened, so Candy can be seen better. 612.png|Candy's plush that appears after beating Night 6. Candy Plush FNAC 2.png|An image of the Candy plush that sits on the the right side of the player's table in the Main Hall. Candy Plush FNAC 2 brightened.png|A brightened version of the image of the Candy plush from Five Nights at Candy's 2. Z1fbLoO.png|Thank You image from the Extras menu in the third game. Contains almost all animatronics from the series. Tumblr Tumblr nfetx3wvqY1tlqf51o1 1280.png|Candy's old model from Emil's Tumblr. Candy tumblr 2.png|Ditto. Tumblr nfg8t0hPlu1tlqf51o1 1280.png|Ditto. Tumblr nfhl748ehR1tlqf51o1 1280.png|Ditto. Tumblr nfhl748ehR1tlqf51o2 1280.png|Ditto. Tumblr nfi0dao8Mi1tlqf51o1 1280.png|Ditto. Candy tumblr 7.png|Ditto. Tumblr nfjibljUMz1tlqf51o1 1280.png|Ditto. Tumblr nlo1fqp3jb1tlqf51o1 1280.jpg|Phantom Candy from Emil's Tumblr. Tumblr nlo1fqp3jb1tlqf51o2 1280.jpg|Ditto. Tumblr nlo1fqp3jb1tlqf51o3 1280.jpg|Ditto. Tumblr nlo1fqp3jb1tlqf51o4 1280.jpg|Ditto. Candy plush dirty.png|The Candy Plush without a background, from Emil's Tumblr. Tumblr nlrvx2BluZ1tlqf51o1 1280.jpg|The Candy Plush with a background, from Emil's Tumblr. Candy paper plate.png|A edited Candy Paper Pal next to the other paperpals from FNaF 2. Tumblr nnkgh6sKfg1tlqf51o1 400.jpg|A FNaF 3 styled Candy Poster from Emil's Tumblr. Tumblr nme7xgvNaO1tlqf51o1 1280-1.jpg|Candy in the "All Hail the KIng" image with the others. Thank you too!.png|Emil Ace Macko's thank you group picture featuring all animatronics from the first game including the cut Nightmare Candy (Tumblr). It was originally posted on gamejolt's page, but Emil removed it when FNAC's sequel was announced. Imgur R2aBFtIh.jpg|Candy from Emil's Imgur. 9a8Tqbfh.jpg|Ditto. N1s166kh-1.jpg|Ditto. Gamejolt Candy thank you image full body by joltgametravel-d9u1oss.png|Candy's official image from thank you image. It was originally posted on gamejolt's page, but Emil removed it when FNAC's sequel was announced. Modeling Progression Rzgql.gif|A progression of the early model of Candy the Cat. rzleh.gif|Emil Macko testing the "rigged" Candy the Cat model. rzlxl.gif|Candy's early jumpscare. rzmmp-1.gif|Candy's second early jumpscare. Reddit QSKWZO3 (1).png|Old Candy as he appears in the 2nd anniversary teaser. Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Males Category:Cutscene Characters Category:Five Nights at Candy's Category:Five Nights at Candy's 2 Category:Withered Category:New & Shiny